An Assassin amongst Shinobi
by Narutofan401
Summary: At an early age Naruto meets a strange man who is shrouded in secrecy. After several encounters he learns that the man is an Assassin; a warrior of peace.  Trained by Altaïr, how far will Naruto go in the world of Shinobi?  Assassin!Naruto
1. Chapter 1

An Assassin among Shinobi

Chapter One

A nondescript chunin leaned leisurely against the hard-oak gate of his village. He was clothed in an average uniform of his home village; a long-sleeved, blue shirt and matching pants, with a forest green flack jacket topping the outfit off. His Konoha insignia was carved into a metal plate that he wore tied to his forehead, holding back his medium length brown hair. All in all, he was dressed just as any normal chunin. Being a chunin, the middle level rank of Konoha's forces, this man was tasked with a heavy responsibility. He was to watch the gate. For _eight_ hours. Now this wouldn't be the worst job in the world, considering the benefits. It had decent pay, he could interact with his co-workers to any extent he so desired, and it wasn't exactly the most taxing assignment a shinobi could do. The problem, however, was in the hours. He worked from the unholy hour of four in the morning up until midday. "To make matters worse I haven't seen a single soul all day..."

"Excuse me," a masculine voice called, breaking the chunin from his session of self pity.

The man's brown eyes snapped open as his gaze flickered to the unknown voice. The chunin was suddenly alert, as he wasn't entirely accepting of the fact that a civilian, of all people, had caught him unaware. Turning towards the figure he responded, "Yes?"

"I was hoping to be allowed access into this village," the figure, a man if his figure was of any basis, responded in a heavily accented voice. He was dressed strangely; an obscure white robe with a leather belt. A low hood shadowed the man's face from view.

"Of course," the chunin nodded quickly as he gestured his hand. "Do you have your papers?"

The figure nodded, shuffling through his cloak. He produced a set of identification papers and placed them in the chunin's awaiting grasp.

_'He's middle-eastern? That must be why he has such a strange accent. For a foreigner, he speaks flawless Japanese,' _the chunin thought with a frown. His keen eyes scanned over the papers, looking for any signs of forgery. He found none. _'Strange. Why would a man of such origin be visiting the Elemental Countries, of all places?'_ This thought deepened the man's frown. The Elemental Countries, a remote island off the coast of southern Japan, was indeed a strange destination. Secluded from the remainder of the world by deadly seas and ranges of volcanoes, the rest of the world was usually in agreement to leave the strange island to its own biding. In fact, in the chunin guards years of service he'd never met a man of foreign origins. "Well your papers look real, Altaïr-san. Welcome to Konohagakure, I hope you enjoy your visit."

"Thank you Shinobi-san. I'm sure I will," Altaïr bowed to the gate guard as he made his way into the foreign village. _'Unfortunately... I'm not here for leisure. Work needs to be done. The Piece of Eden won't find itself, now will it?'_

X.x.X.x.X

"Itadakimasu!" A seven year old child chirped as he snapped apart his chopsticks, diving into his favorite treat. He was clad in a simple black tee-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts.

An elderly chef chuckled as he watched his favorite young customer indulge his food at an alarming pace, before immediately asking for seconds. For any normal child, such eating habits could prove disastrous, but then again, _'Naruto is no ordinary child.' _"Slow down there boy! Think with your wallet, not your stomach."

Naruto's innocent blue eyes turned towards the ramen chef, a light pink color shading his cheeks. "Hehe... Sorry Teuchi-jiji!" His lips curled into a large, face-splitting grin as he continued to eat his dish, albeit at a much slower pace.

Teuchi nodded as he matched the boy's grin. His gaze turned towards his twelve year old daughter, who was busy boiling broth in the kitchen. "What the hell... Ayame, get me one more bowl for young Naruto!"

The boy's eyes lit up in a sparkle of delight as the ramen chef placed a bowl of steaming noodles in front of his eagerly awaiting mouth. Without as much as a breath the child started on his second helping.

It would be sometime later when Naruto finally finished, a third empty dish stacked with his previous two. A sigh of content escaped the boy's lips as he dug into his pocket, fishing out his rather flamboyant wallet. Snapping open the frog's lips, the boy produced the necessary funds for his meal. Placing the money on the counter, Naruto stood up, waving his goodbye. "Thanks for the meal Jiji, Ayame-chan!"

"I should be the one thanking you," Teuchi chuckled. "You practically fund this restaurant out of your own pocket!" Although he was clearly exaggerating, as the seven year old boy ate at the restaurant three times a weak, at maximum. Just as the man went to reach for the money, a quick hand scooped up the bills, taking off with Teuchi's earnings. "God damn! Get back here kid!"

The child, a young orphan of around ten years of age, promptly turned around and flashed Teuchi the finger. "Try and make me!" With these words the boy took off, quickly scaling a nearby ladder. With a last gesture of triumph the boy kicked over the ladder, making sure he couldn't be followed to the rooftops.

"Damn thieves," Teuchi sighed, shaking his head in disbelief.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, his young visage shifting into a look of determination. "Don't worry Jiji; I'll get your money back." With an angry cry the blond broke out into a sprint. He made his way over to the fallen ladder. Looking back the determined boy smiled, scaling the side of the building quickly, using ledges and windows as a makeshift ladder.

"Wait Naruto," Teuchi cried, although his words fell on deaf ears. "That isn't really necessary..."

An amused chuckle broke Teuchi from his thoughts as a strangely clad figure approached his stand.

"Can I help you?" The ramen chef questioned, slightly unnerved by the man's sudden presence.

"Yes," the man responded in a thick accent. "What is that boy's name?"

Teuchi turned his suspicious gaze toward the man. It was no secret that Naruto was disliked throughout the village. Although Teuchi was very aware of the reason for the mass resentment, he nonetheless disagreed with it. If the man didn't know the boy's name, chances were he didn't know of his prisoner. "His name... is Naruto Uzumaki." Teuchi remained alert, searching for any signs of hatred in the strange man. Fortunately, all he found was amused curiosity.

"I see," Altaïr smirked as he walked away slowly, a new destination in mind. "An interesting boy indeed."

X.x.X.x.X

Naruto dropped into an alley, scanning through the crowds of people for his target. "Rats! I can't let him get away. He stole Teuchi-jiji's money!" Out of the corner of his eye the blond caught a bit of movement. He quickly identified the young thief, running through the crowded streets of Konoha. "Oh no you don't!" Taking off into a sprint, the unknowing Jinchuuriki pushed his way through the crowds of people, earning him hateful glares from said people. Ignoring the glares, the blond turned onto a deserted side road. Looking up and down the road, the blond couldn't catch a single sign of his target's route. A shout of irritation escaped his throat as plopped down on the ground, saddened by his failure.

"I believe this is who you're looking for," a voice called from behind.

Naruto turned quickly, coming face to face with an unknown adult. Now generally an unknown adult was not a good thing for Naruto Uzumaki. Of course some were bound to stand apart from the general rule, this case being a prime example. In the man's grasp was the squirming thief from the ramen stand. Naruto stared at the man in awe, not used to people going out of their way to assist him. "Thanks...he stole money from me."

"I know," the man stated coolly as he held his hand out. In his palm were the crumpled, but otherwise unharmed, bills of ryo. He dropped the boy to the ground, watching as the child scrambled away, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "I don't believe he will be bothering you again."

The orphaned boy stared at the man suspiciously. It was almost as if he was expecting some sort of deceit from the man. Remembering his encounter with the ramen chef, Altaïr assumed that the boy was. With a quick swipe the mistrusting boy retrieved his money. His abnormal breathing steadied as he realized that the man hadn't tricked him. His suspicion filled eyes were soon replaced with ones of confusion. "How'd you do that mister?"

Altaïr chuckled, "Do what?"

"How'd you get my money back so fast? I didn't even see you when I left..."

"I have my ways," the white clad man responded casually. "I couldn't help but notice your skill in free-running. Who taught you?"

Naruto's lips twisted into a frown. "Free what...?"

"Free-running," Altaïr clarified. "The way you scaled the building in pursuit of your thief."

"I don't know," Naruto responded as his frown deepened. "Nobody taught me. I learned to do that last year to get out of the Orphanage. The people were always mean to me in there."

"I see. You are very adept at it, nonetheless. Especially considering you're self taught." Altaïr praised.

"Well thanks!" Naruto's frown quickly broke into a wide grin. "My name's Naruto Uzumaki, what's yours?"

"It's good to meet you Naruto," Altaïr greeted as he extended his hand. "My name is Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad."

Naruto nodded as he extended his own hand, grasping the man's much larger one. He couldn't help but notice Altaïr's opposite hand. "Hey mister?"

"Yes?"

"How come you don't have one of your fingers?" He questioned innocently.

"Oh," Altaïr lifted his left hand, revealing that he was indeed missing his index finger. "You mean this?" Noticing the blonde's nod he opted to continue. "I lost this... doing my job a long time ago."

"Wow! Are you a Shinobi?" Naruto asked, his eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"No," Altaïr shook his head in denial. "Not a Shinobi; but something like it."

The blonde's smile grew immensely as he spoke again, "I'm going to be a strong Shinobi someday, the strongest in the whole village! One day, I'm going to be the Hokage. Then people will have to respect me."

"That is a worthy goal, and I'm sure you will succeed. With enough practice, anything is possible." Altaïr glanced at the height of the sun, judging it to be about midday. "I must be going. Perhaps our paths will cross another day, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Wait!" Naruto called, saddened by the departure of the man. It was not often that an adult would take interest in Naruto's goals. Many would call it childish, unrealistic, unattainable... but Altaïr hadn't. That had immediately brought the man a few notches up in Naruto's book. He desperately hoped that he would meet Altaïr again. Only time would tell.

X.x.X.x.X

"The Shodai Hokage, Hashirama Senju, was said to have created the lush forestry that surrounds Konoha single-handedly, using his Mokuton abilities." Iruka Umino lectured into his class of young children. As per usual, only around three quarters of the class was actually paying attention. The usual trio of Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka and Chouji Akimichi were all dozing off, completely unaware that Iruka had spotted them doing so. Surprisingly enough, Naruto Uzumaki was not joining them in the land of snores. He was sitting up straight, _paying attention_. Iruka rubbed his eyes, not quite believing the sight. He blinked, shaking his head in disbelief. "Now who can tell me what his brother, Konoha's Nidaime Hokage, was famous for?" Iruka's levels of disbelief continued to escalate as he noticed Naruto's hand was up. "Yes, Naruto."

"Wasn't he really good with Suiton Jutsu?" Naruto asked, not sure of his answer.

Iruka blinked, surprised at the correct, although very limited, answer. "That's partially correct. He was also an extraordinary sensor, and more than adept at Time-Space Ninjutsu."

Despite not quite understanding his sensei's words, Naruto nodded. He was happy with his limited answer.

Murmurs began to circulate around the classroom. Naruto Uzumaki, _the_ Naruto Uzumaki, class dobe, had answered a question correctly. It was almost unheard of.

"Any particular reason you've decided to pay attention in class Naruto?" Iruka asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"No reason," Naruto answered casually.

Iruka frowned at the answer. It could be a trick of his mind, but he could almost swear that he'd seen a sparkle flash in the Jinchuuriki's eye. It was a bit unnerving. Nonetheless, Iruka continued his lecture. "The Sandaime Hokage, also known as the God of Shinobi..."

X.x.X.x.X

Altaïr made his way throughout the crowded streets of Konoha. It'd been a week since he had arrived in the village, the day he'd met an interesting small blond. He'd immediately began searching for any insight on the Piece of Eden that was supposedly hidden somewhere on the island. So far his search had brought him zero results, as he hadn't even known where to begin looking. _'Why didn't I bring the apple with me? It would have aided me in my search greatly..." _Dispersing such negative thoughts from his head, the famed Assassin made his way into a nearby bar. He quickly found an unoccupied stool and ordered a drink. After taking a small sip of his drink, Altaïr couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. Now being a middle aged Assassin, and having survived countless battles, Altaïr could safely say he had a talent for identifying hostile intent. So when he locked eyes with a very drunk and very angry man, he wasn't necessarily surprised. "Can I help you?"

The man was a civilian who made a living working with his hands, if his calloused fingers were of any indication. He stood up from his booth and stumbled over to Altaïr. "You're the guy who was helping out the demon-boy..." His words were a barely identifiable slur at this point.

"Demon-boy?" Altaïr questioned. "I know of no such boy."

"Here's the thing..." The man ran a hand through his greasy hair. "I'll cut you a break because you're obviously new around here... But that boy, _demon_, that you were hanging around with is no good. He'll slit your throat the first chance he gets."

It was ironic in a way. To think of somebody, a child no less, slitting Altaïr's throat. "That _boy_ is a perfectly normal child who needed some assistance. I see no wrong in my actions."

The man slammed his fist on the counter, his rage growing more and more with the man's words. "You don't understand! That thing's a demon. You don't know what he contains -"

An exaggerated cough escaped a man's throat as he set a hand on the drunk's shoulder. "Be careful with your words _civilian._"

The man gritted his teeth, turning around angrily to tell off whoever had the nerve to try and order him around. The drunk man's blood ran cold as he identified just who he'd been about to pick a fight with. Standing before him was Kakashi Hatake, a famous Konoha Jonin. "I'm sorry Hatake-san! It won't happen again!"

"Of course it won't," Kakashi agreed in a casual tone. "Because if you had gone just a little further... You'd be breaking the Sandaime's law. Then I'd have to kill you. Or maybe our friend here would do the honors? He seems armed well enough."

The man nodded frantically, assuring the Copy-nin that he would never speak of such things again. He stumbled away, fear-stricken panic sobering him up well enough to run.

"You are very observant Shinobi-san," Altaïr praised as he noted Kakashi take a seat next to him. The only weapon that Altaïr had on him at the moment was his hidden blade. "Although I thank you for your assistance."

"I suppose so," Kakashi agreed as he ordered himself a drink. "That's an interesting weapon. May I see it?"

"Of course," Altaïr nodded, flicking his left wrist. His hidden blade slid from its sheath silently, glinting in the dim glow of the room.

"What a convenient weapon. That would be a perfect weapon for an... Assassin." Kakashi stated offhandedly.

Altaïr's eyebrow rose in silent shock. "You've heard of me?"

"Not entirely... only rumors. Konoha isn't very informed about the rest of the world," Kakashi answered truthfully.

"I see," Altaïr nodded as he took a sip from his drink. "What of this boy; Naruto Uzumaki?"

"What of him?" Kakashi questioned. He didn't allow Altaïr time to speak, however, as he continued, "He's seven years old, his birthday is the tenth of October, his favorite food is ramen. Oh, and he's the container of the Kyubi no Yoko."

Now Altaïr was genuinely confused. He'd never heard of a Kyubi no Yoko. A Nine Tailed Demon Fox, if his Japanese was translated correctly, didn't exactly sound normal. "What of this law you spoke of? Does this only apply to civilians?"

"No," Kakashi answered. "It applies to everyone. I'm only telling you because, more than likely, you have no idea what I'm talking about. Even if you do, I doubt it'd matter much. The Kyubi no Yoko is a being of mass destruction; a demon in all right. Seven years ago it attacked Konoha, killing hundreds of people. In order to stop its massacre, the Yondaime Hokage sealed it into a young child."

"I see," Altaïr responded monotonously. It was a hard story to believe, no doubt. A demon being sealed into a child? Although to be fair, Altaïr was searching for an ancient artifact that granted its user extraordinary powers. He could detect no signs of deceit in Kakashi's voice, so he eventually put it off into the category of 'things that make zero living sense but still work'. "Is it possible for the fox to escape?"

"No. The Yondaime was a master of seals. You'd be surprised at what such a master could accomplish."

"Thank you for your time Kakashi-san," Altaïr bowed as he excused himself. "I'll be off now." _'The feats these people are able to accomplish... this chakra. Perhaps I should look into this.'_

X.x.X.x.X

"What do you mean I can't come in?" Naruto shouted in disbelief as he stared at the old weapon smith.

"What part of we're closed don't you understand?" The man questioned angrily as he eyed the young boy.

"But it's only four! Your shop doesn't close until ten!" Naruto argued. "I have money."

"Today's a special occasion," the man answered. He was clothed in a brown shirt and a pair of torn trousers. His graying brunette hair reached to his shoulders. His rough facial hair seemed unkempt, masking his lip in greasy hair. "We closed early."

"I won't be long," Naruto assured the man. "I promise!"

"No means no you little brat! Now get outta hear before I run you out myself!"

Naruto blinked away tears at his denied entrance. Ever since his run in with the strange man, Altaïr, he'd actually started to pay attention in class. During one of Iruka-sensei's lectures Naruto had learned that restocking on ninja tools was a vital necessity. Naruto had been living off rusted kunai that he'd found lying around training grounds for the past year of class, and he'd decided that it just didn't cut it. After this decision the boy decided to buy new tools, digging into his savings over the years. Unfortunately for him, he was being denied entrance. _'It's not fair! I saved up all this money; it took me over a year! Why won't this big bully just let me in?'_

"Who's being run out?" Altaïr's collect voice called as said man approached the shop. It was mere coincidence that he'd run into his young friend, as Altaïr had been out looking for replacement throwing knives. His stock had long since run out.

"Hello sir, welcome to Shiji's Shinobi Tools," the man turned towards his potential customer with a grin, a complete one-eighty of his previous attitude. "Don't worry about him; I was just getting rid of him..."

"Hold on," Altaïr held his hand dismissively. "I overheard your conversation with the boy. You aren't closed? I was going to find another blacksmith to take my money..."

"No, no! We are most certainly open. Just not for his kind..." The man assured Altaïr.

"You mean children? Fine, he will accompany me into the store and I'll purchase his goods. Is that all right?"

"I... Well," Shiji hesitated, glancing towards the pleading face of Naruto. Not one to lose a customer, he eventually conceded. "Fine. Just make it quick."

"Yatta!" Naruto shouted in triumph as he followed Altaïr into the store. "Thanks again mister!"

"You have no reason to be thanking me. No person should be denied entrance based on prejudice," Altaïr dismissed the boy's gratitude.

"Predju - what?"

"Nevermind that, just pick out what you want. I need to speak with the blacksmith." With these words the deadly Assassin made his way to the uneasy smith, intent on rectifying the man's mistake.

X.x.X.x.X

Sometime later Naruto and his new friend exited the store, each satisfied with the turn of events. The over-exuberant young blond walked away with a shiny new set of ninja tools; shuriken, kunai and the likes. For him it was his first real set of tools, something that didn't go unnoticed by Altaïr.

Speaking of Altaïr, he had custom ordered a new set of throwing knives. The kunai of this land were far too large for his taste. He preferred a smaller, less versatile knife. It seemed that the Shinobi of Konoha used the Kunai in much the same way that Altaïr used his hidden blade; as a sort of all purpose tool. He also took note of the design of Konohagakure's blades. The Katana that they used were all slightly shorter than his own blade, and also single-sided. They seemed to be weapons more adept to speed and quickness than lengthy confrontations. He tossed around the idea of purchasing one, but eventually opted to not. His blade more than good enough for his tastes. "So Naruto...?"

"Yeah?" Naruto answered, staring at the middle-aged man in wonder. It almost reminded Altaïr of the way he had looked at Al Mualim. Shaking his head, the Assassin decided to ponder upon those thoughts on another occasion.

"Where exactly do you live?"

Naruto looked confused as he answered the question, "The old man gave me my own apartment after I was thrown out of the orphanage. Why?"

Altaïr looked at Naruto with conflicting emotions. On one hand, he genuinely felt bad for the young child. He didn't believe the boy would be able to live well on his own, with the way the general populace seemed to hate him. On the other, Altaïr had decided that he'd have to stay in Konoha longer than originally intended. He was almost positive that a Piece of Eden was hidden somewhere in the mysterious island. "I'm going to be staying in Konoha for a while. Instead of looking for an apartment, would it be possible that I room with you. Of course I would pay rent."

The Jinchuuriki looked at Altaïr in wonder. "You mean you want to live with me?"

"If you would tolerate me," Altaïr answered affirmative.

"Sweet! I've never had a roommate before. Can you teach me to be a ninja?" Naruto questioned eagerly.

Altaïr chuckled. "I thought I'd told you already, I'm not a ninja. Isn't that why you have the Ninja Academy?"

"Yeah," Naruto conceded, put off by the apparent denial. "But that place is so boring! All we ever do is learn history of the village and stuff like that! I wanna learn how to do cool jutsu."

"Why do you want to become strong, Naruto?" Altaïr questioned, seemingly out of no where.

"Um," Naruto pondered the question. The obvious answer for him would be to start spouting about how he was going to be Hokage. For some reason Naruto decided against this approach. "I want to be strong... So I can protect the whole village! I'll show them that they should have never doubted Naruto Uzumaki!"

_'Well the acknowledgement part could change, his underlying belief is sound. Perhaps I could...? No, he is too young. But then again, I wasn't much older when I began to learn The Creed.'_

X.x.X.x.X

Arriving at the small apartment, Altaïr could honestly say he had his work cut out for him. Calling the home a mess would be an enormous understatement. Stains of all sorts decorated the otherwise unappealing carpeting, and empty containers of instant ramen were littered throughout the room. Add on to that the disgusting smell that seemed to radiate from the fridge and one could begin to see the reason for Altaïr's despair. _'We can work on this on another day. I could probably buy a better apartment with only the money I brought... But right now, how do I break this to him?'_

"Naruto," Altaïr's monotone voice ended the silence of the small apartment. "You said you want to be a ninja. What could you do as a ninja?"

Naruto's eyes lit up as he told of his dream, "Ninjas can do all these amazing Jutsu, using hand signs! They can breathe fire, make clones of themselves and make illusions from their minds!"

"I see," Altaïr nodded as he thought over this information. _'The clone part seems familiar, I remember Al Mualim pulling off something similar during our battle. And the illusions... interesting. It also seems they can control the elements, at least to a degree.'_ After a moment of silence he spoke again, "Can you do any of these feats?"

Naruto's mood deflated. "No... But the old man says that once I graduate from the Academy I'll be able to! Why?"

"You remember when I told you that my job is similar to a Shinobi?" Altaïr questioned intently. Seeing the blond nod he continued, "While I am an Assassin. I am the leader of an Assassin Order based in a far away land. We typically remain discreet, acting in secrecy and striking without our victims ever knowing of our existence." He paused, letting the explanation sink in. "We may not have the abilities that Shinobi do, but we make by with what we do possess. Throughout history the Assassin's have ensured the peace, though our means of doing so have been questioned at times. It is like this... We fight from the dark, to ensure the light remains."

The Jinchuuriki was awed by the man's explanation. "So you're like Shinobi, only without chakra?"

"I suppose you could say that," Altaïr confirmed. "I ask you this; I was considering expanding the Assassin Order to new territories. Would you like to be the first to join?"

Naruto's eyes widened at the proposition. He would finally become strong, but at what cost? "Would that mean... That I'd have to give up being a ninja?"

Altaïr shook his head as he'd already thought through that course of action. "No. I am proposing a schedule that will... benefit both sides. During the day you will, as always, go to the Ninja Academy. I have activities that I need to do during the day as well. When you get home, I'll teach you the ways of The Creed. Plus, you could teach me about this chakra of yours. I've wanted to learn about it since I arrived."

The blond nodded eagerly, excited at the recent turn for the better his life had experienced. "Sure! I'm not very good with mine yet, but I'll probably get better. How long are you staying in Konoha?"

"I'll be here for the next four years, which should be plenty of time to teach you the basics of being an Assassin. Of course you will need to continue training after I'm gone, as four years isn't enough time to become a full fledged Assassin."

"I promise I will," Naruto accepted immediately. "Can we start now?"

"Eager are we?" Altaïr asked as his lips curled into a small smile. "The first thing you need to memorize is this; nothing is true, everything is permitted."

X.x.X.x.X

**Well that's the prologue of my new story. I figured I'd post it, see how you guys like the idea. I've always been a huge fan of Assassin's Creed, and after seeing the Revelations trailer this idea just came to me. In this story Naruto will focus heavily on stealth, something I think both the manga and Assassin's Creed II and Brotherhood should have integrated better. Please review; tell me how you like it so far and what you'd like to see. I've got the basics down so far, but I'm always open to new ideas. Also I'm not sure of the pairing, if any, at the moment. So drop your boy some reviews, they'd be much appreciated. Remember: Reviews = Faster Writing/More Ideas.**


	2. Setting the stage

An Assassin amongst Shinobi

Chapter Two: Setting the Stage

_**Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember... Nothing is true.**_

_** Where other men are limited by morality or law, remember... Everything is permitted.**_

X.x.X.x.X

Altaïr stared contently at his student, now ten years of age, as he sped through the katas of his sword-style. His movements were unnaturally fluid, given the hindrance of his wooden training sword. Despite the added difficulties, Naruto seemed to have no trouble keeping up with his master as they slid through an elaborate dance of swordplay. Naruto fought aggressively, but not overly so. Rarely did the assassin trainee leave himself open for a counter-attack. Altaïr grimaced as he parried his student's swing. Using his forward momentum, the master assassin was able to twist his body and plant his knee into his unsuspecting opponent's gut.

"Oomph!" A noise of protest escaped Naruto's lips as he was sent tumbling across the ground. Mid-roll the Jinchuuriki was able to flip himself to his feet, landing in a defensive stance. His instincts kicked in, urging the blond to duck. He followed his gut, ducking low under a horizontal slash that would have decapitated him, had the circumstances been different. Naruto slid into a sweeping kick as he tried to catch his mentor off guard. Of course Altaïr hadn't lived through countless battles with skilled Templar warriors through dumb luck alone. He was able to effortlessly back step his student's extended limb. Without so much as a moment's hesitation he brought his wooden sword down in a lightning quick slash, connecting with Naruto's extended leg.

"You would have just lost your leg had our battle been real," Altaïr pointed out monotonously, although the smile on his face seemed to relieve some of the gravity of his words.

Naruto frowned but begrudgingly accepted his master's words. He brushed the dust from his clothes; a long-sleeved white shirt and a pair of black pants. "I won't make the same mistake twice."

"In the world we live in a single mistake is all it takes," Altaïr spoke sagely as he set his wooden sword against a nearby training post. "Although I must admit your swordsmanship has been improving by leaps and bounds."

"Yeah..." Naruto accepted the compliment with sigh. "But that's because the only thing you've taught me is how to use a sword; well, besides assassination theory and history."

"All of which are necessities for an assassin." The famous killer answered simply as he made his way to the nearby river.

"I know! Why can't you teach me how to use the hidden blade though?" Naruto questioned intently as he followed Altaïr to the river that twisted through their makeshift training ground. It was a secluded training ground just outside Konoha. Although it had once been used by Konoha's Shinobi, it had been long since abandoned.

Altaïr finished his drink as he looked towards his student disapprovingly. "You know the hidden blade comes at a steep price. Only a dedicated assassin is allowed the right to use it." The man held his left hand in the air, clearly speaking of his missing ring finger.

"I _am _dedicated," Naruto argued. "I've trained with you everyday of the last three years. I deserve this."

"An assassin knows no vanity, Naruto." Altaïr paused as he seemingly pondered his choice of words. "Besides... Wouldn't it be difficult to form hand signs with a missing finger?"

Naruto blinked. He hadn't thought of that. His thin lips twisted into a frown at the thought, "So I have to choose between the hidden blade and being able to use Jutsu?"

"Perhaps," Altaïr admitted as his face morphed into a thoughtful expression. "It may come to that...and if it does you can't make a hasty decision. In this land hand signs are a vital part of being a Shinobi."

"I don't care! I'll find a way to use hand signs with only nine fingers. And if I can't I'll give up being a Shinobi -"

"Enough!" Altaïr spoke sternly, his voice leaving no room for argument. "Leave these thoughts for another day." _'That won't do... The Sandaime has expressed a desire to see Naruto as a Shinobi. He made it quite clear at our initial meeting...'_

Xx Flashback xX

_ Altaïr climbed through the many flights of stairs, an anxious feeling building up in his mind. 'What could the Hokage want with me? Have I broken any law I'm not aware of?' It had been almost a month since Altaïr had begun training his newest recruit. To say he was impressed with Naruto's progress would be an understatement. 'That boy takes to a blade like a fish does to water. He's a born killer, in all right.' Shaking these thoughts from his mind, the assassin found himself at the tower's top floor. A quick nod from the secretary let him know that he was expected. Altaïr silently slid the door open as he felt a pair of eyes lock to his form._

_ "It's good to see you, Altaïr-san," the aged Hokage nodded respectfully towards his guest._

_ "It's an honor to finally meet you, Hokage-sama." Altaïr felt uneasy just being around the man. Despite his aged body, the assassin had no doubt in his mind that the old man before him was not to be taken lightly. He knew that he stood little chance of survival should he evoke the Hokage's wrath, at least not without the Apple of Eden by his side._

_ The Sandaime nodded, accustomed to such respect. "I'm sure you're wondering why I've called you here today."_

_ "I'm sure your reason is sound, whatever the case may be." Altaïr responded coolly._

_ "Yes," Hiruzen paused as he took an exaggerated drag on his pipe. "It has come to my attention that you are currently residing with a young child of my village; one Naruto Uzumaki."_

_ The assassin nodded, having expected such a question. "Yes, a temporary housing option. It's just until I find a place of my own."_

_ "Of course. The only question I have is; why a child, of all people?"_

_ "Well," Altaïr paused, contemplating his words wisely. "I've grown a sort of...tolerability for the child, more so than I can say about anyone else in your village."_

_ "I see. If my sources are correct, I am to believe that you are training him as well?" The Sandaime's normally light-hearted features were now replaced by one's of complete seriousness._

_ "Yes," Altaïr answered after a moment of silence._

_ "Well..., from what I've heard the boy has grown quite attached to you." Hiruzen stared directly into Altaïr's eyes at this point. "Naruto means more to me than you could ever know. If you hurt that child... I'll kill you myself." This was not a threat. It was a promise._

_ "You have my word that no harm will befall him."_

_ "Good," Hiruzen smiled, his deadly aura dissipating. "I also intend for him to be a Shinobi one day. It is what his parents would have wanted."_

_ "I understand." Altaïr had caught the hidden message. 'Don't do anything to try and stop him from being a ninja... or you'll regret it.' "Will that be all?"_

_ "You are dismissed," the aged Sarutobi answered calmly._

Xx Flashback End xX

"-ensei! Altaïr-sensei!" Naruto's voice broke the assassin from his thoughts.

"Sorry, I dazed off for a bit." Altaïr said as he ran a hand through his brunette hair.

"Yeah..." Naruto agreed uncertainly. "What are we doing next for training?"

"We're done for today," Altaïr answered as he pulled his hood back over his head, shadowing his face once again.

"What? Why?" Naruto questioned confoundedly. "I can keep going."

"I know you can," Altaïr agreed as he began to walk off, followed quickly by his confused student. "I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise...?" Naruto asked suspiciously. A surprise could mean a number of things when one had Altaïr as a teacher; an upped training schedule, for one. "What kind of surprise?"

"You'll just have to find out won't you? It wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you what it was," Altaïr answered cryptically. With these words he took off into a sprint.

"Wait! Hold on!" Naruto shouted in protest as he rushed after his teacher, grumbling curses under his breath the entire way.

X.x.X.x.X

"H-ha!" Naruto shouted through pants as he finally caught up with Altaïr. "I finally caught up to you."

"That you did," Altaïr chuckled as he approached a nearby building. A sign hung from the modest sized shop. It read, 'Sapurai's Weapons: The Home of Konoha's finest Ninja tools'.

The Jinchuriki stared at his mentor strangely. "A weapon shop? I already have plenty of kunai and shuriken. Why are we here?"

"You'll see," Altaïr answered simply as he pushed open the door, a bell alerting the cashier of his presence. The store was a modestly sized, family owned weapon shop. While it was not the corporate juggernaut that Shinji's store was, it got by well enough.

"Welcome to Sapurai's Weapons. Can I help you sir?" A feminine voice called from behind the counter. The girl was young; being around Naruto's own age. She was clothed in an average looking pink blouse and loose pants that reached down just below her knee. Her short brown hair was pulled into two buns atop her head. The girl's chocolate eyes stared intently into Naruto's own. All of a sudden a flash of realization appeared in her eyes as she shouted, "I know you! You're the boy who was kicked out of the orphanage."

Naruto nodded timidly. His experiences at said orphanage were ones that he would rather not relive. "Yeah..."

"They said you would always cause trouble; steal from the other children," the girl accused with a frown.

Naruto seemed to shrink into his shirt. While it was true that he would occasionally steal food from his fellow orphans, he would only do so because he wasn't given any of his own. "I...uh..."

Altaïr raised his hand dismissively. "What's done is done. There is no changing the past. I'm sure Naruto didn't steal from anybody without reason."

"Sure," the girl accepted Altaïr's answer without question. "Your name's Naruto, that's right! I'm Tenten."

Naruto nodded in greeting as he turned towards his mentor, "So why are we here again Sensei? You never told me what you're getting."

"Not what I'm getting, what _you're_ getting," Altaïr corrected. "It's time for you to get a sword of your own."

"A sword?" Tenten questioned, disbelief written across her face. "That little punk can use a sword?"

Naruto turned a glare towards the girl. "I'm not that much younger than you, you know."

"I know, but you're tiny!" Tenten argued. Her words, while offensive, were nonetheless true. Naruto was short for his age, despite his growth spurt in recent years. Fortunately Altaïr was helping the boy in changing his eating habits.

The Jinchuuriki stalked towards the counter, proving that he was a couple inches shorter than the girl before him. He stared into the girl's eyes, his gaze unwavering before her own cocky expression. A snort escaped his nostrils as he turned around, opting to not start anything. "Can we just find the sword and go, Sensei?"

Altaïr nodded, although he was inwardly impressed by his student's act of self-restraint. A few years prior, the young blond would have escalated the event into a spectacle. "I believe you would be more inclined to a smaller, more precise sword. Perhaps something akin to a wakizashi, at least until you hit another growth spurt."

Naruto frowned. He had wanted a larger sword, something along the likes of Altaïr's sword. Unfortunately he did see the logic in his master's words. Eventually he conceded, figuring that Altaïr would know more about swords than he would. "Yeah, I guess that'll work."

"Altaïr!" A new voice called as a large man appeared from the back entrance. "It is good to see you my friend."

"And you as well," Altaïr smiled as he shook the larger man's hand. He turned towards his student," Naruto, I'd like to introduce you to Tanomoshii Sapurai; the best blacksmith in all of Konoha and also the owner of this fine establishment."

"You over exaggerate," Tanomoshii waved off Altaïr's praise as he extended his hand towards Naruto. "It's good to meet you Naruto. Altaïr has had nothing but good things to say about you."

"Thank you, it's good to meet you too." Naruto grasped Tanomoshii's hand in a firm grip.

"I need to talk to you about something; a new design of mine." Altaïr gestured towards the children.

The blacksmith understood the hidden meaning immediately. "Tenten! Would you take Naruto over to where we keep the blades and show him around a little. I need to talk to Altaïr."

Tenten shot her adopted father a suspicious glance before nodding slowly. "Sure. Follow me." With these words the two academy students trekked to the far corner of the shop.

"What is the design?" Tanomoshii was all business now. Every ounce of humor that had once filled his gaze was gone at this point. Altaïr dug into his cloak, producing an odd colored scroll. "What is this?"

"It's a design," Altaïr began, his gaze flickering over to his young prodigy. It lingered there for a moment as the assassin pondered his choice of words. "An upgrade, if you will."

The blacksmith nodded as his keen eyes scanned the scrolls contents. As he read further and further into the complex design his respect for the man before him grew tremendously. His eyes widened as he glanced towards Altaïr, "This is...a very complicated design. It would no doubt be a useful tool. Will it work?"

Altaïr nodded his head assuredly. "Yes, I have no doubt in my mind it will work. This new design will open up countless opportunities for future upgrades. Without the loss of a finger...one could possibly wield two of them simultaneously."

Tanomoshii nodded approvingly as he rolled up the scroll, tucking it into his pocket. "I will begin on it at once. It will probably be complete in... Say two weeks?"

"Excellent," Altaïr's lips curled into a wide grin. "Thank you my friend. I'll go check on Naruto; he has a tendency to become overwhelmed during a difficult decision."

X.x.X.x.X

Naruto stared longingly at the innumerable amount of blades on the wall. Swords of all length, shape and design decorated the numerous shelves. They had everything from large, seemingly unusable, zabatous to the smallest of daggers. It was a rush of material for Naruto's young mind to comprehend, let alone judge. He turned a nervous gaze to brunette girl, "Umm, Tenten?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not really a good judge of these. Can you help me pick one out?" Naruto questioned hopefully, his cheeks tinted pink in embarrassment.

Tenten rolled her eyes at the boy's question. "Sure." She scanned through the shelves of blades, mentally judging the properties in an attempt to find Naruto's perfect match. Her small hands slid across the sheathed form of numerous swords, all varying in size. "What's your price range?"

"Oh..." Naruto's mood deflated at this point. He wasn't exactly well off, as the only source of income he currently had was his monthly allowance. A quick glance towards the price tags assured Naruto that he was definitely lacking the funds for the swords of upper-end quality. "Well, I -"

"Price is not an object," Altaïr's voice broke Naruto from his thoughts.

The Jinchuuriki's mood of depression pulled a sudden one-eighty as he spun around, staring at Altaïr in a mixture of bewilderment and happiness. "Sensei... You don't have to."

"Nonsense," the assassin brushed off Naruto's hesitance as he turned towards Tenten. "A boy such as yourself must be well armed."

Naruto nodded in delight as his gaze flickered to the wall of swords, his lips stretching into a wide grin. His eyes skimmed the wall and his eyes lit up in approval. His arm straightened as the boy pointed towards a position on the wall, "That one."

"That one?" Tanomoshii questioned skeptically. The last thing he desired was an unsatisfied customer made from their own haste.

"Yes." Naruto nodded, his voice overflowing with conviction. The blade, a wakizashi, was approximately thirty-six inches long. The hilt was sewn of a royal blue cloth, with midnight black silk wrappings. Its sheath was a similar color to the hilt, being a deep blue. The blade itself spanned twenty-four of the thirty-six inches and was a shade of dull gray, reflecting a minimal amount of light. It was a weapon optimized for single handed use, although the hilt was long enough to hold a second hand, should the situation call for it.

"Yes," Tanomoshii hummed as he approached the blade. His large, calloused hands engulfed the small sword as his keen eyes scanned its build. "It's a masterly crafted blade, no doubt. Although it is a bit on the small side, it is as good of a first blade as any Naruto could find."

"The size matters little," Altaïr assured his friend as they approached the counter. "Naruto is a very resourceful boy. He'll manage."

"I'm sure he will. The total will be 1200 ryo." Tanomoshii grinned as he caught sight of the frantically approaching child.

"Sensei! Can we go train with the sword now?" Naruto questioned eagerly as he clenched the wakizashi protectively to his chest.

"You want to train?" Altaïr asked suspiciously. His lips curled into a smirk at Naruto's nod. "Training must be too light if you are asking for it. I believe it's time that we up your regimen, wouldn't you say?"

The assassin-trainee's face lost all color as he stared at his mentor, flabbergasted in every aspect of the word. He choked down a groan and nodded in defeat. He wasn't looking forward to his new found training schedule... that was for certain.

X.x.X.x.X

Naruto sat evenly in his seat as he waited for the rest of his class to arrive. It had been a little over three months since he had acquired his wakizashi. Since then every day since had been a nonstop routine of school, training and sleep. He had trained endless hours with the blade, hoping to become as proficient as possible with it under his master's watchful eye. While it was difficult at first, as adjusting to a differentially proportioned blade was never a task of ease. After three months of honing his skills he'd finally come to the point where he would allow himself to carry the sword in public. For an assassin the public display of one's blade was not for novice swordsmen. For many it wasn't until their fifth or sixth year of training that they would wear their blade in public. For Naruto it had taken three, which was no small achievement. He wore the blade on his hip, held securely in place with a leather belt. His acute sense of hearing alerted him to a new arrival in the room, previously occupied by only himself and Iruka-sensei. His eyes snapped open as he identified the culprit; one Sakura Haruno.

These days Naruto's opinion on the aforementioned girl was impartial at best. During his early days in the academy the young Jinchuuriki had developed a small crush on the pink haired girl. It wasn't near the level of the Haruno's own crush towards Sasuke Uchiha, but it was nonetheless a crush. He had been enticed by the girl's oddly pigmented hair and her shy personality. That all changed the day Ino Yamanaka came into the picture.

Ino was one of the popular girls; always in with the trends and possessing perfect hair. She had, more or less, broken Sakura out of her shell. At first this was a good thing, as the girl's self esteem had skyrocketed. After awhile, the two best friends found themselves in a predicament. They both liked the class prodigy, Uchiha Sasuke. From that day on, they had both developed loud, beauty obsessive personalities. They had also both started to develop a dislike towards the class dobe... which unfortunately was none other than Naruto Uzumaki. Although over the previous three years Naruto had established himself in the upper quadrant of the class in terms of skill, his reputation as dead last hadn't left.

"Hey Naruto," Sakura called, her curious eyes shifting to the blade at Naruto's hip. "What's with the sword?"

A small smile broke free from Naruto's lips at the attention. "It's my first sword."

Sakura nodded deliberately slowly as she shot him a look of disbelief. "Do you even know how to use it?"

"Yes." The blonde's eyes closed in discontent as he took a breath to steady his rising temper. "Why would I bother buying a sword if I couldn't use it?"

"To show off, obviously." Sakura rolled her eyes as her lips spread into a cocky smile. "It's sad, really. You always go out of your way to try and attract attention to yourself."

"Whatever," Naruto muttered in an apathetic manner. Although his exterior appearance was one of indifference, on the inside Naruto was seething at the words. _'Everyone always underestimates me... If only Altaïr-sensei would let me go all out in the spars. Then they wouldn't be able to underestimate me anymore.'_

Soon enough students began to flood in through the doorway, most bringing with them sour moods at the prospect of another long day. Naruto brushed off the expressions of shock the student's seemed to develop at sight of his blade. He had more pressing matters to worry about than the public opinion. One such matter was the present Altaïr had promised him if he aced the Kawarimi test. Altaïr was not exactly the most generous person in the world, so a present could mean anything. That included an upped training regimen, as he'd disguised such a thing as a present before. Naruto had a good feeling about this one, however.

The reason for his optimism was simple; it was his birthday. Every year the tenth of October would catch Naruto off guard. It wasn't that he didn't know the date of his birth...he instead opted to try to forget it. Every year the cold glares would escalate on this very day, and although he had never actually been physically harmed, it was an unpleasant experience nonetheless.

"Naruto!" A sudden shout alerted the boy of his teacher's annoyance.

"Yes...?" Naruto questioned innocently.

"Pay attention!" Iruka scolded the Jinchuuriki as he gestured towards the chalk board. The day's lesson was written in large characters. "Unless you want to fail today's test?"

Naruto shook his head quickly as a sigh escaped his parted lips. It was going to be a long day.

X.x.X.x.X

Naruto exited the building slowly, his lips stretched out in a face-splitting grin. He'd passed the Kawarimi test. Not only passed, he had aced the test. Iruka-sensei had showed him his test scores. They were the highest in the class. The Jinchuuriki beamed in self-pride as he began his trek home, his excitement guiding him through the crowds of people.

"Naruto!" A feminine voice called from his blind spot.

The blonde's head snapped backwards as he caught sight of the voice's owner. It was Tenten, clad in her usual sleeveless blouse and green pants. "Tenten, did you need something?"

The brunette shot Naruto a suspicious look as she spoke, "You promised you would train with me today."

"Oh..." Naruto blinked in realization. He'd forgotten all about his prior arrangements in his hurry to make it home. He chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry, I guess I forgot."

"Whatever," Tenten rolled her eyes as she latched on to Naruto's forearm, taking off in a sprint. "Come on, I've got a new technique I want to try out!"

They arrived at an empty training ground shortly after. Tenten was panting lightly and Naruto looked no worse for the wear. Naruto shot the girl that he had come to call a friend a wary glance. "What exactly are you going to do? Last time you wanted to 'test out a new technique' you almost killed me!"

"Don't worry. You'll be fine," Tenten assured as she produced eight kunai from her pouch. She quickly slid the knives into position; four in each hand with each kunai attached to a finger via the small ring. "Hopefully," she added as an afterthought.

Naruto's lips parted in silent protest as she hurled the dangerous daggers towards him with pinpoint accuracy. He side-stepped the first dagger, catching it between his middle and index fingers. He quickly spun on his heel, using the newly acquired kunai to deflect two more. The blond flipped over a fourth, using his hands as a springboard to propel him to safety. Dropping the kunai in his hand, he turned an exasperated glare towards his training partner. "What the hell was that? You could have warned me you know!"

"I'm sorry," Tenten stated in an exaggerated tone of sorrow.

The observant blond noticed a glint in her eye and immediately began to sweat. "No. Whatever you're thinking, do not do it!" It was then he noticed a glint of light coming from Tenten's fingers. _'Invisible wire...?'_ Tenten jerked various fingers in a seemingly unrelated pattern. Soon the previously dispatched kunai responded to her command as they twisted around, speeding towards Naruto at alarming speeds.

'_Damn, no time to dodge...'_ Naruto thought in panic as he chained through a set of five hand signs. The ten kunai embedded into Naruto's flesh just as he finished his seals. He exploded into a cloud of smoke, revealing a log had taken the damage. "Are you trying to kill me?" Naruto questioned irately as he appeared from the surrounding brush, seemingly unscathed.

"No," Tenten answered with a grin of approval. She beamed in her apparent success, happy to have finally mastered the technique. "I knew you would survive! Well maybe not _knew_ but I was pretty sure."

Naruto rolled his eyes at the older girl's antics. "Whatever, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"You want to train tomorrow too?" Tenten questioned hopefully. As an afterthought she added, "Kenjutsu only?"

"Kenjutsu only...?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"I promise," Tenten smiled warmly.

"I guess," Naruto agreed. In truth he would have agreed either way. He didn't have many acquaintances, and even fewer friends. After three months of training with the girl, Naruto could happily place her in the latter category. Despite some of the girl's more... dangerous antics, Naruto couldn't help but be drawn to the sole peer he considered a friend. It also helped that she was an orphan like him. "See you tomorrow, Tenten."

X.x.X.x.X

"Sensei," Naruto called as he entered his small apartment. Despite his home's small size, it was always kept clean and organized. Altaïr had purchased a second bed, a futon, in the event that he would actually spend the night. Most nights the assassin would disappear, claiming that he had work to do. After almost four years of, more or less, living with the man, Naruto couldn't really say that he actually _knew_ him. All he knew was that Altaïr was incredibly strong, and supposedly the leader of the Assassin Order. The man was shrouded in secrecy, never so much as hinting towards his past. Despite all the mystery that surrounded him, Naruto found himself trusting the man more and more with each passing day. It helped that he was the first person to actually take an interest in Naruto's training, where his other teachers would have been more than happy to see him fail. He shook himself from his thoughts as he closed the door behind him, searching for any sign of the man. "Sensei?"

"I'm here, Naruto." Altaïr entered from the bedroom. Something seemed different about the man. Naruto couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he knew that something was off. "Did you need something?"

Naruto nodded slowly as he scanned the man's appearance. Then it hit him like a hundred pound anvil falling from the top of the Hokage's tower. "You have two hidden blades?"

Altaïr nodded as he flicked his right wrist. With a light click the blade slid from its sheath, exposing itself to the outside world. With another gesture to blade slid back into his wrist, leaving no outward sign of its existence. "I do."

"It seems different though," Naruto frowned as he examined the blade. "You're not missing a finger on your right hand. The blade also seems to be made from a different material."

"It's true," Altaïr admitted as he sat down, gesturing his student to join him at the table. "I had the blade redesigned. This new design does not require the sacrifice of a finger. It is also forged from a denser, chakra conductive metal. Despite the density the weight remains virtually the same. Overall it is a satisfactory upgrade for the dated original model."

"Wow," Naruto gawked at the blade, jealous of its functionality.

Altaïr smiled as he produced a wrapped package from his robe, tossing it towards his apprentice. "Happy birthday Naruto."

Naruto's face was overtaken in a grin as he ripped open the package. Inside was the new, redesigned hidden blade. He bowed towards his teacher, "Thank you Altaïr-sensei. I will use this blade with honor."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Altaïr agreed as Naruto attached the blade to his wrist. "Remember Naruto, this blade is not a toy. It is a privilege to wear the hidden blade. This blade is the trademark of an assassin; our all purpose weapon. I give it to you now because I feel you are ready."

Naruto nodded somberly as he flicked his wrist, allowing the small blade to protrude from its protective sheath. His gaze flickered towards his mentor's; his eyes were void of all humor. "I understand."

"Remember the tenants Naruto. Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent," Altaïr preached as he gestured for Naruto to continue.

"Hide in plain sight," the blond continued.

"Never compromise the brotherhood." Both the master assassin and the trainee finished simultaneously.

"Good..." Altaïr nodded as he stood up, making his way to the bedroom. He nodded towards Naruto, urging him to follow. "It is time to make your ascension into the brotherhood official... Come, we have much to do."

X.x.X.x.X

**A/N: That's a wrap. Next chapter will have another short time skip and *possibly* Naruto's first mission as an assassin. Many people have asked about the pairing. The pairing in this story won't come into play until later - how much later I'm not sure. I could go a few different directions. If you liked the chapter, have any advice, ideas, etc... Leave a review. Review either way.**


	3. And Assassin's Legacy

An Assassin amongst Shinobi

Chapter Three: An Assassin's Legend

X.x.X.x.X

_'The date is the 10th of August. The evidence I have found may seem conclusive, but with every discovery I seem to distance myself further and further away from the truth. I've researched it for many years and I feel as though the hole that separates me from the answer has grown into an endless chasm. It doesn't make sense, no matter how hard I try, no matter how much research I do, the answer seems to always elude me! I had the Apple of Eden delivered to me sometime last year, in hope that it would spread some light on the eternal darkness that clouds what I seek. I studied it, discovering a vast pool of what seemed like chakra locked away inside the apple, powering its mystical abilities. This chakra doesn't feel right, though. Something about it seems...off. It's richer, denser than the chakra of this world. When I activate the apple's powers I pull from its vast reservoir, although even after prolonged use it seems that the pool of chakra hasn't even been dented! It's unending, seemingly replenishing itself. I don't know how, and I certainly don't know why, but the chakra of this land seems to be directly related to the mystical powers of the Apple of Eden. My name is Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, and I am currently on the edge of a revolutionary discovery. I only hope that I am able to finish, as my time is limited.'_

X.x.X.x.X

A year has passed since Naruto's official inauguration into the brotherhood. Saying that the day of his ascension into the brotherhood changed his life dramatically would be putting it lightly. He had definitely changed; both in obvious ways and more covert ones. For starters, he had grown by a significant margin in the span of only a year. He now stood at the height of 5'2", which was very average for a boy of his age group. His choice of clothing had also changed. He was now dressed in a nondescript long-sleeved white shirt with a thin, sleeveless brown vest worn over it. He wore a pair of loose fitting shinobi pants, tinted a dark blue, almost black, hue. Across his waist was the sheathed form of his wakizashi, a few scratches marked the well-used sheathe of the blade. Around his lower arms he touched off the outfit with a pair of leather vambraces, each housing the very weapon that made the assassin infamous throughout the lands; the hidden blade. While he did own the traditional robes of an assassin, he opted out of wearing them in public. There was no reason for the Jinchuuriki to stick out more than he already did.

"Naruto, are you even listening to me?" Tenten's agitated voice broke Naruto from his mental stupor. She currently occupied the stool next to him at his favorite ramen bar. She hadn't changed much in the past year, aside from her official shinobi Hitai-ate that she wore proudly across her forehead.

"To be perfectly honest," Naruto paused as he rubbed his neck sheepishly. "No."

Tenten swatted her friend playfully as she resumed speaking. "I was just telling you about our first C-rank mission! I thought you might, I don't know, _care_ about your best friend's life!"

"That's not it, of course I care..." Naruto protested with a sigh. "I just have a lot on my mind lately."

The bun-haired girl brushed his half assed apology off with a smirk. "Never mind, I probably shouldn't be discussing my missions with a _civilian_ anyway..."

An irritated groan escaped Naruto's throat as he absentmindedly scratched his whiskered cheek. "Whatever, you know I'll be graduating in a couple months. Then we'll be equals again."

"Not if I'm chunin by then," Tenten added with a playful smirk.

"Too bad the next chunin exam isn't until _after_ I graduate," Naruto replied without missing a beat. "By that time I'll probably be ready for them..."

Tenten frowned at his words. She was still sore about her sensei not letting her team participate in the previous chunin exams. He had said something about Konoha not being on good terms with the Land of Lightning. "Good luck with that, Gai-sensei said that rookie genin haven't been nominated for the chunin exam in years!"

"We'll see," Naruto replied simply as he finished the remainder of his broth. He pushed himself from the stand, digging out the appropriate funds from his pocket. Tenten noticed the amount of bills he'd retrieved were more than enough for just his meal. Just as she was about to protest the boy's intentions, Naruto rushed off, his voice echoing back. "Bye Tenten, meal's on me!"

The genin pinched the bridge of her nose irritably as he too stood up from her stool. "Thanks for the meal Ichiraku-san." With these she stalked off, intent on meeting her team for daily training.

X.x.X.x.X

Naruto sprinted through the door of his one bedroom apartment, a broad grin overtaking his face. He eventually slowed down to a minor jog as he turned into his makeshift kitchen/living room. The blond blinked as his features morphed into an expression of confusion. "Altaïr-sensei?"

"Naruto," Altaïr greeted his student as he sat on the couch, his full attention trained to a small scroll between his fingers. "You're home early."

"Yeah... Tenten had to work the front counter today so we decided not to train," Naruto answered his master's unasked question. His eyes sparkled with curiosity as he glanced at the scroll in Altaïr's palm. "Why are you here? I thought you were on an information gathering mission."

"Yes, and I was able to find everything I needed much faster than expected. That's why I'm back so early." Altaïr explained as he rolled the scroll shut. "I have an assignment for you."

"An assignment?" Naruto questioned. "Another surveillance mission?"

"No, we've covered all the surveillance already," Altaïr stated as he tossed Naruto a scroll. "An assassination."

Naruto's brow rose in surprise as he unwound the scroll. "So you're going to take me along on one of your assassinations?"

"No," Altaïr answered simply. "You will do this one alone."

The Jinchuuriki blinked as he brushed a hand through his spiky locks. While he was definitely caught off guard by this information, it would do no good to show his teacher this. He scanned the scroll quickly; memorizing addresses, names, dates and other such information. "Gato? As in the legendary shipping guru?"

"Yes. I've been watching Gato as of recently. There is more to that man that meets the eye, much more." Altaïr shook his head crisply. "He is a tyrant by the very definition."

"Slave trades, murder, bribery, cover ups..." Naruto read off the list of numerous laws that the businessman has committed in his rise to power. "How does nobody know about this?"

"Gato is very good at covering his tracks. Almost everybody that's ever spoken against him has been found dead of seemingly natural causes. It's taken me almost three years to learn enough of him to order his death." Altaïr answered.

"And I'm to take this assignment alone?"

"Yes," Altaïr nodded as he patted his apprentice on the shoulder. "Think of this mission as a sort of, rite of passage. Every assassin is required to have completed a vital assassination alone before being allowed into the brotherhood. You're the exception to the rule. I let you in last year because I wasn't sure I would be able to pin Gato down before I would have to leave. The only reason I'm still around is because of him."

"So once I, _if I_, complete this mission you're going to leave?" Naruto questioned with conflicting emotions.

"Unfortunately yes," Altaïr confirmed with a sigh. "I've taught you all I know, Naruto. All that is left for you to do is to perfect your technique. Remember these words; never has there been an assassin too fast, too strong, and too precise in his technique. There is always room for improvement, even for someone like me."

Naruto nodded at his teacher's words. He knew that while he had a firm grasp on the teachings of the assassin brotherhood, he was nowhere near where he'd like to be. In fact he was only at the level of a novice assassin, the very bottom of the ladder. He also knew he could be beaten. He'd learned that the hard way the day he met Tenten's teammate, Rock Lee. That boy was a freak of nature, possessing Taijutsu skills that were far more advanced than his age. "When should I leave?"

"Tonight. I've arranged for a contact of mine to bring you across to the Land of Waves. The informant will meet you in the port city of Sesshoku tomorrow morning. Don't worry about searching around. I trust that my contact will be able to find you." Altaïr explained in a hushed tone. You could never be too careful when describing mission details, especially in a village full of ninja.

"What about the academy? I'm supposed to graduate in two months."

"You've been allowed a period of five weeks of excused absence. This should be more than enough time for your mission. On the bottom of the scroll there is an address. This address is where you'll need to visit before you leave. The man you will meet there will be able to supply you with everything you could possibly need for your mission." Altaïr paused to breathe. "Good luck Naruto."

The young assassin nodded towards his teacher appreciatively as he pulled on his assassin robes. His robes consisted of a long hooded cloak, white in color, with a deep red trim lining the sides. The hood was long, shadowing the top half of his face from view. He pulled on his leather belt as he pushed open the window. Flashing a grin towards his teacher, the young blond tossed the mission scroll into the burning fire, having already memorized the important information. He leaped from the fifth story window, landing safely below in a pile of hay. His mission had begun, and Naruto Uzumaki would not settle for failure.

X.x.X.x.X

'_I am close, I know it! My most recent pages haven't been new designs, but more of a personal journal. I hope to bestow upon whoever reads these entries in the future an understanding of my life, of the life of an assassin. To be an assassin is more than just fancy weapons and a strong body. An assassin knows discipline, and assassin is mentally trained. But over everything else... an assassin is human. These seem to be words I'd forgotten in my later years, as I cut ties from my emotions and thought of the lives of people as little more than necessary risks. This boy, Naruto Uzumaki, my prodigy, showed me how very wrong I was. After meeting this boy my entire outlook on life has changed dramatically. He has shown me that while shutting off one's emotions is theoretically the way to create a perfect killer... It is never that simple. I thought I'd left my emotions behind when I killed my master, Al Maulim. The truth is... one can never truly abandon their emotions. Your emotions are a part of you; just as much as your arm or leg is. _

_I have decided to have a sensor shinobi look over the apple, one that I can trust. I finally feel I am making progress, growing closer to finding the answer that has eluded me in the past. I have to go now, it is getting late. My name is Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, and I will unravel the mystery of Eden.'_

X.x.X.x.X

Tanomoshii sat cross-legged atop his reclining chair, a newspaper in hand and a bottle of opened sake sitting on a nearby nightstand. The moon's glow illuminated the room, just enough so the weapon smith could comfortably read without the use of lights. It was late, being well past midnight. A small smile touched Tanomoshii's lips as he stared at the closed door of his adopted daughter's room. He was immensely proud of Teten's progress, both as a shinobi and as a weapon smith. She had taken to his family's trade like a fish to water. By now he wasn't concerned about whether or not she'd surpass him; it was more of a matter of _when_ she would surpass him.

_'It's such a peaceful night...' _Tanomoshii sighed as he gazed out the window at the full moon. Turning his gaze back towards his newspaper, the middle-aged man was caught off guard by a sudden tap on his window. In an instant he was on his feet, a kunai held firmly in his grasp. His tense body relaxed at the sight of a white-clad figure. He quickly pocketed the deadly knife and made his way over to the window, clicking the locks open. "You nearly scared me to death boy." He spoke in a whisper as he opened the window, allowing the assassin entrance into his home.

"Sapurai-san?" Naruto questioned suspiciously. Altaïr hadn't told him who he would be meeting, only where and when.

Tanomoshii nodded as he hushed the boy. "Follow me into my basement, save your questions until then." He gestured for the assassin to follow him, opening the door with a small squeak. Naruto complied as he followed the metal smith down an ominously dark staircase.

X.x.X.x.X

"Now then," Tanomoshii addressed the academy student as he flicked on a single light bulb that hung from the ceiling. He cleared away numerous scattered papers from a nearby table, pulling up a stool and taking a seat. "I'm sure you have a few questions."

Naruto nodded slowly as he followed the elder man's example, pulling up a nearby stool to sit on. "You're Altaïr-sensei's supplier? So that's where he gets all his throwing knives and foreign weapons made..."

"Correct," Tanomoshii confirmed the boy's suspicions. "Altaïr came to me many years back, searching for a smith talented enough to create such odd weapons. Fortunately for him, I've studied foreign culture and have always had an interest in foreign weaponry."

"I see. So you know about my mission then?"

"Yeah, and I for one am glad someone is finally sticking it to that asshole. I haven't been able to trade with the Land of Waves in years because that midget keeps raising the import taxes..." Tanomoshii ranted as he scratched his neck. "So what do you need?"

Naruto seemed to contemplate his answer, mentally evaluating his equipment. "Well I just bought a new pack of kunai and shuriken, so I should be good on those. I could use a set of smoke bombs, solider pills and a first aid kit."

"That's easy enough. Anything else?"

Naruto frowned as his gaze flickered down towards his worn out sandals. "Do you have an extra pair of sandals lying around anywhere?"

"I've got something better." An odd smirk touched Tanomoshii's lips at this point. He nodded as he quickly disappeared into the back. A minute later he reappeared, a pair of seemingly normal shinobi sandals in his hands. He set the footwear on the table in front of Naruto, "Here you are."

Naruto examined the sandals with a critical eye, searching for any little thing that separated them from an ordinary pair of sandals. "I give up, what's so special about them?"

"I'm glad you asked..." Tanomoshii grinned as he picked up one of the shoes, lightly tapping the heel against the ground. Naruto nodded his head appreciatively as a three inch long blade extended from the toe. The blade was a shade of dull gray, non-reflective metal. It was a perfect weapon for an assassin. "Altaïr has been pushing me to design a pair of these for some time now. These are the prototype, so they haven't exactly been tested..."

Naruto smiled as he slipped the pair of sandals on, noting the somewhat snug fit. He tapped his heel, watching in awe as the blade slid out from its hidden sheathe. With a tap of his toe the blade slid right back in, leaving no signs of its presence. He bowed towards the smith, "Thank you. I'm sure these will come in handy."

Tanomoshii nodded as he handed the boy his smoke bombs and solider pills. He grasped Naruto's hand tightly, his lips pulled into a confident smile. "Good luck Naruto."

"Thanks, I'm sure I'll need it," Naruto smiled as exited the basement via the small window. "Oh, and tell Tenten I said bye!"

"I will!" The smith called back as he watched the assassin leave.

From the top of the staircase a pair of curious chocolate eyes watched the exchange. _'Where's Naruto going? And why was he in our basement? Something doesn't add up...'_

X.x.X.x.X

By mid-morning Naruto arrived in the port town of Sesshoku, a small village that bordered Hi no Kuni's eastern sea. Sesshoku was a flourishing city with an upbeat economy, if you worked for Gato Corp. For everyone else the town was little more than a poverty stricken village where many people could barely get by feeding themselves, let alone a family. All this was thanks in part to the heavy influence of Gato's shipping company. The village was one of the many port towns that the Gato Corp. controlled; the local residents all being oppressed by Gato's hired muscle. It was through these villages that Gato was able to utterly control Fire Country's shipping industry. With every oversea shipment Gato's pocket continued to fill, mostly at the expense of the common folk.

Naruto yawned as he made his way down the streets of Sesshoku, keeping one eye open for his contact. He had absolutely no idea who he was looking for. He didn't know if the person he was searching for was a man or a woman. Hell, he didn't even know his target's age. The blond assassin was broken from his musing as he spotted a group of thugs approaching. The ordinary people of the town seemed to give these particular thugs an unnatural amount of space. Naruto continued walking normally, praying he wouldn't stick out to the thugs.

"Hey you!" A gruff voice alerted the blond to the approaching thug.

_'Damnit!'_ Naruto cursed under his breath as he turned an apathetic gaze toward the three thugs. The man who had called Naruto seemed to be the leader of the group, if his authority over the other two was anything to base his assumptions off of. He was clad in a tattered pair of brown pants, a rope belt securing the cloth to his waist. He was shirtless, showing off a fair number of scars that ran from his pectorals down to his upper abdomen. The man had greasy black hair that framed the sides of his face, cut off just above his shoulders. "Me?"

"Yeah, I'm talking to you kid." The mercenary smirked as he looked down on the smaller frame of his target. "Where's your parents?"

"I'm an orphan," Naruto answered simply as he unconsciously shifted his body weight, positioning his body in a way so that he could either attack or defend, depending on the circumstance.

"I couldn't help but notice you got yourself a pretty nice blade right there," he grinned, flashing his yellow teeth. "Did ya steal it?"

"No sir. It was a gift. A gift from my teacher," Naruto answered truthfully.

"A blade that nice shouldn't belong to a kid. Why don't you give it to me, where it'll be put to good use?" The man feigned sympathy as he held his calloused palm out.

"Good use?" Naruto sneered. "You mean threatening and killing good people?" By now a crowd had gathered around the two, most cringing at the child's words.

The man snapped his teeth together angrily, a loud grinding noise assaulting the surrounding people's ears. He pulled the blond up by his collar, malevolent green eyes staring into disgusted sapphire. "Listen here you little punk-ass... This could go one of two ways, I'm gonna give you a choice-"

Naruto scrunched his nose in disgust as he interrupted the thug, "Do either of those options involve toothpaste or a bottle of mouthwash? Because I choose that one."

"So you're a smart-ass too? Well let's see just how witty you are when you have a knife through your neck!"

Now was the time for Naruto to react. Tapping his heel against his leg the blond kicked his assailant in the shin. A blood curling scream escaped the thug's throat as the small blade slid effortlessly through skin and muscle. As the large man doubled over in pain Naruto connected his outstretched knee with the man's chin with a loud crack, sending him tumbling across the ground with a fractured jaw. Without missing a beat the blond ducked under a horizontal sword swipe, using his downward momentum to twist into a sweeping kick. The man was swept from his feet and sent flying backwards. He wasn't moving long, however, as Naruto's outstretched hand caught him by the ankle. Continuing his spinning motion the blond assassin hurled the nondescript thug into a nearby wall, rendering him unconscious.

"Now where did that third one go?" Naruto hummed as he scanned the surrounding area. His lips spread into a smirk as he caught sight of the remaining guard sprinting away at breakneck speeds, intent on putting as much distance between him and the blond child as possible.

"That's not exactly the best way to keep a low profile, now is it?" A feminine voice called from Naruto's rear.

Naruto blinked as twisted around on his heel, a kunai in his hand. He did not like to be caught off guard. He loosened his stance at the sight of the seemingly civilian woman. She was dressed in a plain white kimono, smudges of dirt taking away from the otherwise brand new outfit. Her hair was a golden blond in color, with traces of gray lining the roots. Despite the harmless look of the woman before him, Naruto didn't let his guard down for a single moment. One moment of hesitance could be the difference between a living, breathing man and a corpse. "Who are you?"

"Me? My name doesn't matter," the woman brushed his question off as she motioned him to follow her. "First of all we need to get you off the streets. Gato's men are sure to be looking for you after that stunt you pulled."

Naruto nodded begrudgingly as he followed the woman into a nearby ally, never letting his guard down fully. The ally appeared to be a dead end, and Naruto shifted a gaze of confusion towards the woman. "What are we doing? This is a dead end."

"Is it?" The woman asked cryptically as she brushed a layer of dust off the nearby wall. After a full minute of brushing the lady was rewarded with the sight of a dull red door, the very same color of the surrounding brick. She turned back towards the assassin with a knowing smirk. "Or maybe you just have to look deeper into things."

Naruto nodded slowly as he followed the woman into the door. He found himself in a modest sized home, decorated in a traditional Japanese style. She motioned for him to sit at her table as she retrieved a kettle of tea from her kitchen. "You were expecting me?" Naruto questioned flatly as she poured him a cup of the steaming tea.

"Perhaps," the middle aged woman admitted. "A little birdie told me you would be here."

"So you _are_ the informant Altaïr-sensei told me about."

"I suppose I am. I was told to get you into Nami, without alerting Gato or his men," she answered as she sipped the herbal drink.

"Good. When are we leaving?" Naruto asked.

"Tonight. I will bring you to a friend of mine. He has a boat and will be able to smuggle you into Wave Country." She explained with a sigh.

"Where will I stay once I get into Wave?"

"You're a resourceful boy," the woman smiled. "Find somewhere to stay."

X.x.X.x.X

"Wow..." Naruto gawked as he stared at the form of a massive bridge. The bridge was only around half way completed and it still dwarfed any bridge Naruto had ever dreamt of seeing.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" An old man dressed in a hooded rain cloak questioned as he rowed through the calm waters of the Land of Waves.

"Yeah... How long does it take to build such a massive thing?" Naruto asked as he turned towards the older man.

"Tazuna-sama's been building that thing for a little over six months. After about four he lost half his men. That damn rat Gato scared 'em off. Supposedly it'll be done in another four, hell even quicker if you can kill Gato." The man spoke with confidence, more confidence than he had been able to muster up in months.

Naruto smiled at the normally depressed man's upbeat personality. If just the possibility of freedom changed people in such a significant way, the boy couldn't even imagine the amount of mirth Gato's death would bring to the oppressed nation. A series of conflicting emotions flashed through Naruto's mind as he pondered his situation. He wanted to save the country; to free the people from their tyrant's rule. For the first time in Naruto's adolescent life he actually felt...needed; like he could make a difference. The feeling was virtually indescribable...almost ethereal to the assassin. Naruto's face shifted into an expression of complete sobriety, his eyes an unreadable shade of sapphire. He flicked his wrist, watching in earnest as the blade slid from its hidden sheathe. "I will kill Gato. By the time I leave here, this blade will be soaked with his blood."

X.x.X.x.X

_'Why? Why now, it is too soon! I knew this day would come, but for it to occur right when I am on the verge of a discovery? God's sense of humor is twisted indeed. I am writing this entry because this may be the last thing I will ever write. Whoever finds these, my pages of the codex, will be taxed with completing my discoveries, tying my loose ends. The assassin order will live strong without me, I am sure. That isn't what I am concerned about. There is something going on, something much bigger than the brotherhood. This something is... supernatural. No, perhaps more than even that. My discovery verges on the very boundaries of... divine. I have hidden the apple, stashed it in a place where only you will find it. I have put my complete trust in you, Naruto. You are my prized student, the closet thing I've had to a son. I only hope you do not feel my betrayal, in the same way I felt that of my own master's. Unfortunately I can write no more, he is here. I knew this day would come. Naruto, if you are reading this... live on in the name of the creed, fight with an honor unlike that of your shinobi counterparts. Trust in your judgment, but never overly so. My name is Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, and these are the last words I will ever write.'_

_X.x.X.x.X_

**And that's the chapter. This chapter really sets the stage for future ones. Sorry for the wait, but I was on a three week vacation with my family. Fortunately now I am back, and I bought a new laptop to replace my broken one. Hopefully I'll be able to push out quicker updates now. Please review; tell me how the chapter was, your thoughts, what you're hoping to see in the future.**


End file.
